Adam
"You've not got nothing, Carl, you've got met." - Adam, Silent Night Adam is the first and former cellmate of Donovan's before Alex's arrival in Furnace. While first mentioned in Lockdown, Adam plays a more prominent role in the prequel ''Silent Night''. Appearance Adam is a sixteen year old teenage boy, described by Donovan as having a "hardened" look, with a stony glare, swagger in his walk, and most notably; a broken nose. Personality Adam is an intimidating figure to most of the inmates in Furnace, most of whom stay clear of his way whenever he's around as a measure of respect of being one of the original, first generation inmates of Furnace. Even many of the gang leaders, like Ambrose Pope, give him a respectful acknowledgement whenever they cross paths. Despite this reserved and cold air, Adam is remarkably earnest and honest whenever he's with Donovan and Batek, unafraid to call either of them out and cracking jokes with one another in their privacy. In a particularly vulnerable heart to heart with Donovan, Adam laments the fact he was cut out from ever getting a second chance at becoming a good person once Furnace was opened, and had been so angry with himself in a near death experience back when he was in juvie. Despite his regrets, Adam continues to hold a persevering strength in his life inside Furnace, and urges Donovan similarly to never lose faith. Main Story Back Story Adam had originally been incarcerated in juvie, and was four years away from being released before Furnace opened and thus transferred for the rest of his life. During his time in juvie, Adam recalls an instance in which he'd been literally stabbed in the back with a pen that came close to puncturing his lung. He also mentions having a shaky relationship with his father, who often neglected him during his childhood. Silent Night To see this text, click the "Expand" link on the right Adam gets the feeling deep in his guts that it's Christmas in the world above, and decides on taking on the unbelievably risky plan Donovan came up with as a means to escape, along with their buddy Batek. In the first morning, Adam and Donovan split off to cleaning and shipping duties respectively in order to grab the items they need to make their plan work. They rendezvous back at their cell where Donovan reveals he'd inadvertently caused a mini cave-in in Room Two after stirring a fight between the Leopards and the Fifty-Niners. Despite this, both Adam and Donovan are successful in grabbing their items. From Donovan, the wooden shaft of a pickaxe, for Adam, several homemade shanks found in the beds and cells of other inmates. The two meet up with Batek, recounting their own experiences with Christmas as a kid. Adam recalls a good Christmas that his dad actually remembered to celebrate, even buying him a PlayStation - with absolutely no games or internet access to actually use the console. After hearing the other boys stories and how much it was at steak, Adam reiterates how vital it is for them to pull off their plan. However, the next morning the plan is put on hold as Donovan is confronted by Skull leader Ambrose Pope and Leopard leader Santiago, resulting in a skirmish that gets Donovan stabbed for his actions. Adam assists Donovan in his recovery, worried about his friend's help but relieved to see Donovan managed to snag the package from the kitchen they need for their plan. They spend the rest of the evening together, taking a moment to talk about the fight and open up with their experiences with near-death. When Donovan begins to question if its even worth staying alive in Furnace anymore, Adam stresses that keeping your heart is what keeps you alive. The next morning, Adam and Donovan connect with Batek in the trough room, Batek confirming he's got what he's needed and is ready to execute their plan after hard labour. During hard labour however, is the incident of Room Two's collapse, perpetuated by the Skulls to permanently wipe out the Leopards.A lockdown ensues, sending every inmate scrambling back to their cells. Adam tries to dissuade Donovan from taking burden of the deaths in Room Two, who doesn't quite believe him. However, the inmates of Furnace are greeted with the presence of Warden Cross, who steps out into the yard and addresses the thirty-three deaths in Room Two. Due to the fact that this was a planned plot, he closes off the trough room for the next twenty four hours. While this announcement begins to make Adam reconsider delaying their plan, Donovan presses to go through. The lockdown is lifted, and the two are met with Batek in their cell putting their plan in action: decorating their own, crude Christmas tree. After finishing their masterpiece, the three are met by Ambrose and Kevin who confront them on their plan, shocked and confused that all that effort was pulled together to make this tree. When Donovan insists that it's truly Christmas time, Ambrose stops in his tracks, and after thoughtful consideration, gives Donovan his Skull bandana to use an angel on top. He wishes Donovan a merry Christmas, and leaves with Kevin in tow. All three boys burst out in incredulous laughter at this bizarre turn of events, but stand together in sweet solidarity over this little tree. Overcome with emotion, Donovan finds himself singing Silent Night, his voice carrying out and the song spreading throughout the prison as each inmate jumps into the song. Pre-Lockdown A week after the events of Silent Night, Adam is taken by the Blood Watch. Not without a fight, as he manages to gouge five grooves into the walls with his fingernails as he does so. Relationships Carl Donovan Donovan is Adam's first and only cellmate down in Furnace. Both being first-generation inmates and cellmates, they have a very close friendship with one another. Donovan often sees past the intimidation that everyone else sees, and often cites Adam as being his guardian angel down in Furnace. Batek A close friend of both Adam and Donovan's. The three often hang out with each other during their free time. Batek shares the same ambition and rebellious spirit as Adam and Donovan, but often enjoys poking fun at Adam's expense. It's unclear if Batek is also first generation. Category:Prisoners Category:Escape From Furnace Category:Characters